Bukan Kisah Puteri Salju
by Flory Khonifa Farez
Summary: Ini bukan dongeng tapi Ruolan merasakan manisnya. #NoRen #Yuri #Girlfriend AU


**Ini bukan dongeng tapi Ruolan merasakan manisnya. #NoRen #Yuri #Girlfriend AU**

**.**

**Huang Renjun as Huang Ruolan**

**Lee Jeno as Lee Cheonsa**

**Lee Haechan as Lee Dongsook**

**Mark Lee as Maria Lee**

**Winwin as Huang Shihong**

**.**

**NoRen/JenRen**

**.**

**PG13**

**Romance – Friendship**

**.**

**Warning**

GL, GS, GaJe, Berantakan, Alur Kecepetan, Bisa jadi ada Typo(s), Garing, Dan kesalahan lainnya.

**Disclaimer**

Cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka. Jika ada kesamaan dengan cerita lain itu adalah ketidak sengajaan. Jika anda menghargai karya saya mohon tidak menyalin cerita ini menjadi cerita kalian. Jika kalian tidak menyukai pasangan yang tertera mohon untuk tidak membacanya.

**.**

**~Happy Reading~**

.

Ruolan adalah korban dari kecerobohan kakaknya. Jus apel yang dimakannya bersama sarapan tadi ternyata adalah media pengembangan bakteri antah berantah untuk memenuhi tugas mata kuliah bakteriologi kakaknya. Beruntung kakaknya bukan seorang nenek sihir yang iri akan kecantikan Puteri Salju.

"Kenapa kakak gak bilang?!"

"Maaf, kakak gak tahu kamu bakal minum jusnya." Ucap kakaknya Shihong yang masih berusaha meminta maaf. Ruolan tidak tahu harus apa lagi. Dia sudah terlalu pusing dengan urusan sekolahnya.

"Ya udah, mau gimana lagi. Udah diminum."

"Nanti kalau ada apa-apa segera telepon kakak, ok?"

"Iya."

Bel berbunyi tepat setelah Ruolan mengakhiri teleponnya dengan Shihong. Entah apa yang akan terjadi, tapi sebaiknya dia mempersiapkan diri untuk kemungkinan terburuk.

"Ruolan, ayo masuk!" Cheonsa sang ketua kelas menegur. Ruolan mengangguk sebelum menyusul ketua kelas masuk ke dalam kelas.

Bagi Ruolan, Cheonsa adalah sosok yang sempurna. Rambutnya hitam gelam, kulitnya putih pucat, bibirnya merah, cantik sekali. Tubuhnya indah dan atletis. Otaknya cerdas dan memiliki banyak prestasi di bidang akademik dan non akademik. Namun, semua itu tidak menjadikan Cheonsa sombong. Dia selalu ramah dan bersikap baik pada setiap orang. Tidak heran, dia disukai oleh guru maupun teman-temannya. Mungkin jika putri salju benar-benar ada, dia adalah sosok itu.

Namun sosok sempurna seperti Cheonsa pun tidak bisa terlepas dari kebencian. Banyak rumor yang beredar. Mulai dari skandal dirinya dan guru matematika killer Kim Doyoung, kerja sampingannya sebagai kupu-kupu malam, nilai sempurnanya yang merupakan hasil sogokan, dan masih banyak lagi. Sekali lagi, semua hanya rumor. Belum ada satupun yang terbukti. Ruolan sendiri tidak peduli. Sekalipun gosip itu benar, Ruolan akan tetap mengagumi Cheonsa.

Lagipula, kenapa orang sangat suka mencari kesalahan? Tanpa harus dicari, kekurangan akan selalu melekat pada diri manusia. Apa kekurangan harus berwarna hitam pekat? Bisa saja itu berwarna putih, abu-abu, atau bahkan merah muda.

Memikirkan hal ini membuat kepala Ruolan pening. Apa bakterinya sudah berkembang? Dia mengangkat tangan "Pak, saya izin ke UKS." Guru Lee mengizinkannya. Beliau memerintahkan Dongsook, teman sebangkunya, untuk mengantarnya ke UKS.

Sepertinya, dia harus segera menghubungi kakaknya.

~FKF~

"Bu Maria, Ruolan sakit."

Ucap Dongsook. Ibu Maria segera memerintahkan Ruolan untuk duduk dan menceritakan keluhannya.

"Saya tidak sengaja meminum jus yang sudah terkontaminasi bakteri antah berantah milik kakak saya yang sedang melakukan percobaan. Kakak saya bilang kalau saya harus segera menelepon jika terjadi sesuatu. Sekarang saya merasa pusing dan mual."

"Kalau begitu, istirahatlah dulu. Saya akan segera menghubungi kakakmu. Dongsook, temani Ruolan selama saya menelepon."

Dongsook tersenyum sumringah "Siap, Bu!" lalu membawa Ruolan ke tempat tidur. Maria segera mencari kontak milik kakaknya dan menghubunginya melalui telepon.

"Untung kau sakit! Kebetulan aku sedang malas mendengarkan pak tua Lee berbicara."

"Sialan, aku jadi curiga kau selalu mendoakan ketidakberuntunganku untuk keberuntunganmu. Terakhir kali aku jatuh saat lari di pelajaran kesehatan jasmani, kau menjadi yang tercepat. Lalu di hari yang lain aku mendapatkan nilai buruk dan kau mendapatkan nilai sempurna. Aku tidak yakin, kau benar-benar sahabatku." Ujar Ruolan dengan sinis.

"Kau selalu saja menaruh curiga padaku padahal itu salahmu sendiri. Kecerobohanmu itu sudah ada di level yang berbeda. Kayak hari ini, kau meminum jus beracun punya kakakmu itu. Kenapa nggak ditanya dulu. Main asal minum saja." Benar apa kata Dongsook. Kecerobohannya memang di atas rata-rata tapi tetap saja mentertawakan sahabatmu ketika sakit adalah dosa.

"Lain kali, cek en ricek. Aku khawatir tahu!" Dongsook mengacak rambut pendek Ruolan

"Iya, iya."

"Ngomong-ngomong, tumben Bu Maria lama. Biasanya, cepet."

"Mungkin ngomongin bakterinya. Biar obatnya dipilih yang manjur."

"Tapi gak papa lah! Makin lama bu Maria ngomong makin lama aku di sini, hahaha!"

"Kau benar-benar menginginkan kematianku." Sungguh ironi memiliki sahabat seperti Dongsook.

Saat Dongsook ingin membalas, Bu Maria kembali datang sambil mengurut dahinya. Tentu, membuat Ruolan dan Dongsook bingung dan panik.

Apakah itu bakteri mematikan?

"Dongsook, kau bisa kembali ke kelas." Dongsook memegang tangan Ruolan lalu mengatakan akan mentraktirnya sepulang sekolah sebelum pergi dari UKS.

"Kau benar-benar naif ya..." Maria tersenyum. Dia menjelaskan pada Renjun bahwa Shihong berbohong padanya. Karena itu, Maria menghabiskan waktu yang cukup lama untuk memarahi dan menasehati kakaknya. Ruolan terkejut bukan main. Jadi, pusing yang dirasakannya hari ini disebabkan oleh apa?

"Pusing yang kamu rasakan mungkin disebabkan oleh stress karena ucapan kakakmu tadi atau mungkin hal lainnya. Tugas misalkan? Jika kamu ingin bercerita, saya siap mendengarkanmu. Kamu boleh beristirahat sampai kepalamu tidak pusing lagi." Ruolan mengangguk lalu mengatakan bahwa dia memilih untuk beristirahat. Kepalanya sudah tidak pusing seperti menit-menit sebelumnya tapi akan lebih baik jika dia tidur untuk menenangkan pikirannya.

~**FKF**~

Putri Salju terbaring tak sadarkan diri di peti kaca. Ketujuh kurcaci menangis penuh duka. Sungguh malang nasib Putri Salju ujar salah satu dari mereka. Mereka bertanya-tanya siapa yang berani meracuni manusia sebaik dan secantik Tuan Putri. Apa alasannya?

Ditengah kebingungan para kurcaci, datanglah seorang pangeran mengendarai kudanya. Dia bertanya apa yang terjadi. Salah satu kurcaci menceritakan kejadiannya. Pangeran merasa sedih. Dia baru saja jatuh cinta pada Putri Salju dan Tuhan sudah mengambil nyawanya. Takdir sungguh kejam.

Pangeran memutuskan untuk memberi penghormatan terakhir padanya. Dia berusaha menahan air matanya. Didekatinya peti kaca itu. Sebagai bentuk cintanya pada wanita yang telah mencuri hatinya, Pangeran mengecup bibir Putri Salju.

Ruolan membuka matanya dengan tiba-tiba setelah merasakan sesuatu yang kenyal menempel di bibirnya. Rasa terkejutnya bertambah saat melihat mata pelaku.

"Cheonsa!!! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Dia mendorong pelaku dengan kekuatan yang belum terbentuk sempurna.

"Maaf. Kamu boleh melaporkannya pada Bu Maria. Aku siap menerima hukumannya." Cheonsa beranjak dari tempatnya tapi Ruolan menarik gadis itu hingga terduduk. Sepertinya, Bu Maria tidak ada di tempat.

"Aku tidak akan melaporkannya selama kamu menjelaskan apa yang terjadi." Ruolan mungkin tidak bernafas saat tidur membuat Cheonsa terpaksa memberikan nafas buatan padanya. Setidaknya, itu yang dia pikirkan. Lagipula, kenapa idola sekolah seperti Cheonsa mencium bibir gadis sepertinya?

Aneh.

"Sekali lagi aku meminta maaf darimu karena tidak bisa mengontrol diri. Tapi aku benar-benar menyukaimu. Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan. Bagiku, kamu terlihat sangat cantik dan aku tidak bisa berhenti memperhatikanmu." Tunggu sebentar. Cheonsa menyukainya? Bagaimana bisa?

"Maaf, bukannya kamu sudah punya pacar?"

"Belum. Aku belum pernah pacaran sama sekali."

"Lalu tentang pak Kim?"

"Kamu percaya gosip?"

"Tidak sih tapi..."

"Mereka tidak tahu apa-apa tentang diriku. Tolong percayalah padaku." Cheonsa menggenggam tangannya. Tatapannya begitu tulus. Lagipula, Ruolan selalu percaya bahwa Cheonsa mungkin bukanlah malaikat sempurna. Bentuk ketidaksempurnaannya pasti bukanlah salah satu dari rumor tersebut. Dia melihatnya sekarang. Sosok kuat itu terlihat lemah dan ceroboh.

"Aku selalu percaya kok. Aku hanya ingin mengetesmu." Ruolan mengacak-acak rambut Cheonsa.

"Terimakasih sudah mau percaya."

"Sama-sama. Lalu apa yang akan kamu lakukan setelah mengungkapkan perasaanmu?"

"Mengajakmu kencan, mungkin?"

"Bodoh, aku bahkan belum menjawab."

"Kalau begitu, apa kau ingin berkencan denganku?"

"Aku tidak tahu apa aku juga menyukaimu atau tidak. Ini terlalu mendadak." Cheonsa menundukkan kepalanya. Sepertinya, kisah cintanya akan berakhir di sini.

"Tapi tidak ada salahnya untuk mencoba." Ruolan tersenyum, medongakkan kepala Cheonsa. Binar safir itu bersinar menyatakan kebahagiaannya. Gadis itu langsung memeluk Ruolan dan mengucapkan terimakasih sebanyak-banyaknya.

Namun, momen itu harus berakhir karena bel masuk telah berbunyi.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pulang bersama hari ini? Sebagai permulaan, mungkin?"

"Tidak masalah tapi aku ingin bolos pelajaran matematika hari ini."

"Baik aku akan menjemputmu di sini." Cheonsa mengecup bibir gadis itu untuk kedua kalinya sebelum kembali ke kelas.

Ruolan menyentuh bibirnya "Aku bahkan belum bilang iya dan dia sudah menciumku dua kali?!

.

.

.

.

.

Lucunya!" Dia tersenyum.

**END**

**Halo, terimakasih sudah membaca dan meninggalkan jejak di ff ini. Aku harap kalian menyukainya. **

**SeeU - Alone**

Bagi orang-orang Cheonsa adalah sosok yang sempurna tanpa cacat. Karena itu mereka mencari kekurangannya. Namun bagi dirinya, kekurangannya hanya satu.

Dia tidak tertarik pada pria.

Gadis itu sudah melacarkan 100 usaha untuk menyukai lelaki tapi tak ada satupun yang membuatnya jatuh hati. Akhirnya, Cheonsa memutuskan untuk menyerah dan menganggap kekurangannya itu tidak ada.

Hingga suatu hari, ada gadis ceroboh dan naif menjadi murid baru di kelasnya. Namanya, Ruolan. Dia sedikit lebih pendek darinya. Rambutnya coklat sewarna dengan matanya. Manis dan terlihat menggemaskan. Sejak itu, dia tidak bisa berhenti memerhatikannya. Mungkin sejak itu juga dia jatuh cinta pada si Anggrek China.


End file.
